PvP : Advanced
Welcome to the Advance Guides - Epic Wars :: Brought to you by : Guild EkNa "The posts here are devoted to analyzing different strategies that have been used by existing players. First, there will be several key points listed for you to keep in mind while watching the video. Then, a video will be displayed of a battle. Finally, there will be a discussion section to reiterate the key points, and also to contemplate how certain heroes won the battle, or how they lost. Remember, there may be other interpretations for the results of the battle. However, if you stay with us and follow our thought process, you will still learn a great deal about winning in a PvP (Player vs Player) battle. Having said that, don't forget that you also have the ability to think and reflect, so remember to leave a feedback if you have any further comments (on our forums: http://guildekna.co.cc/)." :: -EkNa 1 Introduction to PvP As you watch the battle, keep the following points in mind:thumb|300px|left|brought to by : Guild EkNa - Both attacker (left side) and defender (right side) used tier 10 units. - Tier 10 units are commonly used in PvP battles (see below for definition of tier 10). - Both used the front spaces for the main attack force, while the back for space-fillers (archers/scouts). BATTLE FORMATIONS *So why is it that tier 10 units are commonly used? Tier 10 units are the barrack units you find when counting down 10 units from the top of unit list in the barrack building. But hey you know this stuff because this is the Advanced section, and you've either played the game long enough, or went through our basic guides to learn this stuff. Lets move on. *Tier 10 units are most commonly used because they have the highest DEF (defense) ratings. Even compared to tier 9 units (1 level down), tier 10 units far exceed their defenses. It makes them hard to kill. *As for their attacks, lets introduce a new way to assess attacks relative to the other unit tiers. That new way is the "Damage per troop value". To calculate, simply divide the attack of a unit (ei. a Fairy Dragon has 170 attack) by the number of spaces it occupies in an army (ei. one Fairy Dragon takes up 4875 troop value in an army). *Therefore, Fairy Dragons have 170/4875 = 0.035 damage per troop value. Meaning their attack isn't THAT great. (Consider Tier 1, Centaur has 0.128, which is 3.6 times more damage than Fairy Dragons!). So quick lesson here is that defense is important. *Next point, SPD (speed) is important because it determines who attacks first, and tier 10 units also have the highest speed (with Fairy Dragons as the quickest at 10.11 speed). I'll say this briefly for now, but later, we'll see how speed plays a direct role in some battle tactics. (for updates/elaborations/questions, please visit our forums, http://guildekna.co.cc/, and join Guild EkNa!) 2 Evenly Matched Heroes : Speed + First Strike As you watch the battle, keep the following points in mind: thumb|right|300px|brought to you by : Guild EkNa - Hero Taichi attacked first (with a double attack), and eventually won. - Both heroes have almost equal ATK (attack), DEF (defense), SPD (speed) points. - Although Taichi won, he lost ~100 fairy dragons when TrungTrac first hit. REDUCING THE ENEMY ARMY *Hitting your enemy not only kills their units, but also reduces successive damages they are able to inflict. This means that first strike is important in determining who wins the overall battle. BUT you don't have to go crazy over your unit speed points. ITEM BONUS : DOUBLE ATTACKS *If you watch carefully, you'll see Hero Taichi did many double attacks. This comes from the item bonus which states: "Increases the chance for melee units to act twice: #" We'll talk about item properties later. SPEED DETERMINES THE RANGE OF YOUR MELEE *First, lets learn how to calculate unit speed (which determines which units attack first). You need to look at the unit speed, and then your hero speed. Use the following formula: Unit Speed + (Hero Speed * 0.02) = Overall Speed This means that every 50 Hero Speed, you add 1 speed to the unit speed. *For example, lets say you have Fairy Dragons (10.11 unit speed) and your hero has 100 SPD (speed) attributes. So the overall speed would turn out to be: 10.11 + (100 * 0.02) = 12.11 Overall Speed You need to learn how to calculate this quickly (you'll be in battle). So just remember, every 50 Hero Speed, add 1 speed to the unit speed to get the overall speed of that unit. *So what did I mean by the title of this section, "SPEED DETERMINES THE RANGE OF YOUR MELEE"? There are certain speed requirements for units to have in order to reach the other side (enemy side) of the battlefield. Here's the exact numbers: *#For your front units to hit the enemy front units, you'll need 10 Overall Speed. *#For your front units to hit the enemy back units, you'll need 12 Overall Speed. *#For your back units to hit the enemy back units, you'll need 14 Overall Speed. *Obviously, your enemy would have the same constraints. SUMMARY For being only the second video tutorial, that's a fairly complex set of formulas. So the easy way is to remember the following: 1. To calculate overall speed, take unit speed, and for every 50 hero speed, add 1, and that final number will give you the overall speed. 2. To hit front to front - need 10 Overall Speed. 3. To hit front to back - need 12 Overall Speed. 4. To hit back to back - need 14 Overall Speed. (for updates/elaborations/questions, please visit our forums, http://guildekna.co.cc/, and join Guild EkNa!) 3 Evenly Matched Heroes : Advantage of Speed thumb|left|300px|brought to you by : Guild EkNaAs you watch the battle, keep the following points in mind: - Both heroes have the same level (meaning they have roughly the same unit capacity). - Hero Dorris (left side) has about 50 more attack points than hero Queen (right side). - Despite having more attack points, hero Queen still won, displaying again, the importance of first strike. FIRST STRIKE *The lesson isn't new. Again, speed determines who attacks first and how far your melee can reach. Since unit loss reduces future attacks, usually the first attacker wins the battle. BATTLE FORMATIONS *Again, we see that common battle formation with tier 10 units occupying the front 3 slots, with various units in the back slots. Remember, those set of formulas to determine how far your melee can attack (from previous video tutorial)? So by putting the main attack forces in the front slots, you ensure your fairy dragons (or any other tier 10 units) will be to attack. Therefore, you are reducing the speed requirement for range as mentioned in previous video tutorial. (for updates/elaborations/questions, please visit our forums, http://guildekna.co.cc/, and join Guild EkNa!) 4 Virtue of Patience thumb|right|300px|Brought to you by : Guild EkNaAs you watch the battle, keep the following points in mind: - Notice both armies are situated in the back row. - This means they need 14 Overall Speed to be able to attack first. - Niether heroes had enough speed to allow their units to attack first... THE WAITING TACTIC *So when both players realized their heroes and units did not have enough speed, they played the waiting game by pressing "StandBy" and commanding their units to stay still (notice the 20 seconds in the beginning where no one moved). *This is a valid tactic! Simply wait until your enemy moves if you notice the following: *#You do not have enough overall speed to reach your enemy and attack in one stride. *#Your enemy does not have enough overall speed to reach you in the first stride. *What happens then is that your enemy will move first without attacking you since he is out of range, allowing your units to attack first. *If you've forgotten the math, here it is again: *#10 speed to attack front to front. *#12 speed to attack back to front (or front to back). *#14 speed to attack back to back. HIGHER LEVEL + ATTRIBUTES + RACIAL SPELLS *But wait a minute, hero JigglyBlob STILL lost even though he used a good tactic that allowed him to attack first. So what happened? *First, if you notice the hero levels, hero Edith (the winner) has a higher level, which means Edith has a higher unit capacity (allowed to have more units). Counting the units, you'll notice Edith has 100 more Fairy Dragons. *Second, taking a look at the hero attributes, Edith has higher ATT (attack) and DEF (defense). *Third, Edith has all three racial spells. If you don't know what racial spells are yet, they are the special spells specific to each race. They are also built in unique buildings that are different for each race. The four buildings are Tree of Life (elf), Light Miracle (human), God of War Elegy (orc), and Pluto Hall (undead). On the battle screen, they show up above the icon for normal spells. So if you look at Edith's side, you'll see three spells that JigglyBlob does not have. However, you'll have to look at the individual spell properties to analyze their advantages. SUMMARY But lets not get unfocused here. The main lesson for this tutorial is the waiting tactic. Letting your opponent move closer first without attacking you, so his/her units will be in range for your attack. (for updates/elaborations/questions, please visit our forums, http://guildekna.co.cc/, and join Guild EkNa!)